1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to percussion musical instruments. In particular, the present invention relates to tensioned drum head assemblies that are self-contained and that allow for varied head tension. The present invention also includes a method for tensioning a drum head assembly without using any glue or adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of drum heads and drum head mounting assemblies are known in the art of musical instruments. Typically, a drum head, vibrating membrane or skin (so-called whether made of animal skin or synthetic material), is drawn over the open top (and/or bottom) of a drum body and is attached to the exterior of the drum body by tacks or hooks. While generally satisfactory, this type of drum has been found to have certain drawbacks. For example, these types of drum heads typically have bulky rims and external attachment hardware that is aesthetically undesirable, and that can impede unrestrained play, particularly play by hand, by presenting hard, irregular, and protruding surfaces that the player is likely to hit.
Traditional drum head assemblies also typically have tensioning hardware that is located externally, where it limits the player's ability to play. This hardware can be a safety hazard, and is not aesthetically desirable. Although internal tensioning devices are known, they are generally difficult to access and manipulate.
Traditional drum head assemblies are generally round in configuration. Additionally, due to their design and configuration, there is stress placed on traditional drum shells or frames and, consequently, the shells tend to be made from relatively expensive materials that can withstand the stress.
Consequently, there exists a need for a tensioned drum head assembly that is self-contained, inexpensive to manufacture, and may be shaped other than in the traditional round configuration. There is also a need for a drum head assembly in which all the tension is self-contained in the assembly and where no stress is placed on the drum shell or frame. Finally, there exists a need for a drum head assembly that has the aforementioned features, and which allows for two or more of the same size assemblies to be pitched or tensioned differently.